The Brothers Flub-Forbidden Love
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Miss Boomdeeyay finds out about Fraz and Valerina's secret relationship.


The Brothers Flub

"Forbidden Love"

Chapter One

It was night time at Retrograde. In The Flub Brothers' room Fraz and Valerina were in Fraz's bottom bunk, making sweet love together. Just then they stopped to catch their breath. They were sweating and breathing hard. "That(pant) was (pant) wonderful!" Valerina cried through pants. "Yes(pant) it(pant)was(pant) Valerina (pant) my (pant) love (pant)" Fraz replied also through pants. "We (pant) hadn't (pant) made (pant) love (pant) in (pant) a (pant) long (pant) time" Valerina said. "I (pant) know. It (pant) was (pant) wonderful (pant) making (pant) love (pant) to (pant) you (pant) again" Fraz replied. Just then they caught their breath and stopped panting. "We better get dressed quick, before Miss Boomdeeyay walks in and catches us!" Fraz cried. They got out of the bottom bunk and quickly got dressed.

"Goodnight Valerina" Fraz said. They kissed goodnight on the lips and Valerina left the room. Just then the door automatically opened, and Guapo entered. "Hey Fraz! How did the love-making go between you and Valerina?!" Guapo asked. "Oh it went great Guapo! It was nice making love to Valerina again after so long! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a shower! I'm hot and sweaty!" Fraz replied. "Sure thing Fraz!" said Guapo.

In the bathroom the door opened, and Fraz entered. He walked to the bathtub, where he pulled back the shower curtain, and turned on the shower. He began to take his clothes back off, and folded them on top of the toilet seat. He walked back over to the bathtub, where he stepped into the shower, and pulled the shower curtain forward. Only his silhouette could be seen through the shower curtain. He sighed with pleasure as he cooled off under the cool shower water.

The next morning in Miss Boomdeeyay's office she handed Guapo and Fraz a package. "Deliver this to Cookie World" she told them. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Miss Boomdeeyay cried. The door opened and Valerina entered. "Miss Boomdeeyay? I was wondering. Can I go with Guapo and Fraz to Cookie World?" Valerina asked. "Alright _fine_! You can go Valerina!" Miss Boomdeeyay replied. Fraz and Valerina's faces lit up at this great news. "Thank you so much Miss B!" Valerina cried happily. She looked at Guapo and Fraz and told them "C'mon guys! Let's go!" "Right behind you Valerina!" Guapo replied. The three exited the office.

Inside The Hoog Guapo and Fraz got in their seats and buckled up, while Valerina sat on the floor behind them. "Say Valerina? Why exactly did you want to come with us to Cookie World?" Fraz asked curiously. Valerina who had a dreamy look on her face replied in a dreamy tone "So I could spend the day with _you_ Fraz". A dreamy looked crossed _Fraz's_ face. The giant boot kicked the back of The Hoog—causing it to be spat out into space. A black hole appeared in the rainbow sky, The Hoog went through it, and it closed afterwards.

On Cookie World there were gingerbread houses lined up in rows. The Hoog parked in front of one of them, and out of it emerged Guapo, Fraz, and Valerina. The trio approached one of the gingerbread houses, and Fraz knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood the gingerbread man that lived there. "Delivery!" said Fraz. He handed the gingerbread man the package, then handed him a clipboard with a pen attached to it. "Sign here" Fraz said pointing at the clipboard. The gingerbread man signed where Fraz was pointing. "Thank you. Have a nice day" Fraz said. "Thanks. You too" the gingerbread man replied and closed the door.

In the morning rainbow sky The Hoog was making its way back to Retrograde. "I had a good time going to Cookie World with you Fraz. I can't wait to go with you on your _next_ delivery" Valerina said. "Me either. Looking forward to it" Fraz replied. The Hoog continued its destination for Retrograde.

When they made it back to Retrograde, Fraz and Valerina entered The Flub Brothers' room. They approached the bunkbeds, where they started getting undressed. When they were fully undressed, they climbed into Fraz's bottom bunk, and began making sweet love together. When they were done they took a moment to catch their breath. "Hey (pant) Valerina?" Fraz asked in between breaths. "Yes (pant) Fraz?" Valerina asked also in between breaths. "How (pant) about (pant) a (pant) bath?" Fraz asked. "Sounds (pant) great" Valerina replied. As soon as they caught they breath they got out of bed.

They entered the bathroom, where Fraz closed and locked the door. He approached the bathtub and pulled back the shower curtain. He placed the bathtub plug in the drain, and turned on the hot and cold knobs—filling the tub with water. When the tub was full he turned the knobs off, and he and Valerina got in. They sighed from the cool water touching their skin. Fraz picked up a bar of soap sitting on the side of the tub, and began to bathe Valerina with it.

"Hey Fraz?" Valerina asked. "Yes Valerina?" Fraz asked back. "How about a date this Saturday night at Seafood World on Job World? We haven't been on a date in a long time" Valerina asked. "Sounds great! We'll leave Retrograde at 6:30 this Saturday, so that we'll arrive at Seafood World at 7:00!" Fraz cried. "Sounds like a plan" Valerina replied. Fraz finished bathing Valerina, and handed her the soap to bathe _him_ with.

When she was done Fraz began to drain the water out of the tub, and he and Valerina got out—stepping onto the bathmat. They each grabbed a towel off the nearby towel rack, and began to dry themselves off with them. When they were dry they folded the towels back up, and hung them back on the towel rack.

Fraz unlocked the door, he and Valerina exited the bathroom, and re-entered the room. They walked over to where their clothes were lying in a pile on the floor. They picked them up and began to put them back on. "That was a nice relaxing bath!" Fraz cried. "It sure was! Perfect for after making love!" Valerina replied. When they were fully dressed they kissed each other bye. "Bye Fraz. See you later" said Valerina. "You too Valerina" replied Fraz. Fraz just stood there with a dreamy, lovesick look on his face as he watched Valerina leave.

At noon in the lounge Guapo, Fraz, and Squeege were sitting at the table eating lunch. "Guys? Me and Valerina have a date this Saturday night. We're going to Seafood World on Job World, which is where we went on our first date" Fraz said. "That's great Fraz!" Guapo cried. "We need you and Squeege to cover for us!" Fraz cried. "Sure thing Fraz!" Guapo replied. "No problem" Squeege also replied. "Thanks you guys. I knew I could count on you" Fraz said and continued eating his lunch.

Chapter Two

Saturday night Fraz approached Valerina's room wearing a black tuxedo, with his purple cap. He knocked on the door. It opened and there stood Valerina wearing a sparkly black dress with white gloves, a white pearl necklace, and her hair up in a bun. "Good evening Valerina. My you look lovely this fine evening" Fraz said admiring her beauty. "Thank you Fraz. So do you" Valerina replied. Fraz lifted his arm bending it. "Shall we?" he asked. Valerina snaked her arm through Fraz's, and the two walked down the hallway.

At the dock they approached The Hoog, and went inside of it. They got in their seats and buckled their seatbelts. The Fraz started The Hoog. Once again the giant boot kicked the back of The Hoog—spitting it out into space. Since it was nighttime Fraz turned on The Hoog's headlights to help him see. At Seafood World The Hoog parked in the parking lot, the headlights turned off, and out emerged Fraz and Valerina holding hands.

As Fraz and Valerina entered Seafood World, a waiter approached them. "Good evening folks. Table or booth?" the waiter asked. "Table" Fraz replied. "Right this way" said the waiter. Fraz and Valerina followed the waiter to the nearest vacant table, where he seated them, and handed them each a menu. "I'll be back in a moment to take your order" the waiter said and walked away from their table as they opened their menus. A moment later the waiter returned to their table, and got out his pen and notepad.

"I'll have the lobster" said Fraz. "I'll have the catfish fillet" said Valerina. The waiter wrote down their orders and told them "I'll be back with your orders in thirty minutes". "We'll be waiting patiently" Fraz replied, and the waiter walked away from their table. Thirty minutes later he returned with their orders on a rolling cart. He placed their orders on their table in front of them. "Enjoy your meal" he told them. "Thank you. We will" Fraz replied. The waiter left—pushing the rolling cart with him, as Fraz and Valerina picked up their forks and knives and dug in.

When they're done and their food had settled, Fraz asked the waiter back over to their table. "We would like to order dessert now" he told him. The waiter got out his pen and notepad as Fraz and Valerina looked at the desserts on their menus. "I would like chocolate cake" Fraz said. "I would like strawberry cheesecake" Valerina added. The waiter wrote down their desserts, replied "Be back in a moment with your desserts", and walked away from their table.

A moment later the waiter returned with their desserts, which he set in front of them. "Enjoy your desserts" he told them. "Thank you. We will" Fraz replied. The waiter walked away from their table again as they took a bite out of their desserts. When they finished their desserts Fraz asked the waiter to bring them their check. The waiter set their check on the table. Fraz took out his wallet and placed money on the table—plus a tip. Fraz and Valerina exited the restaurant. They approached The Hoog in the parking lot, and got inside it.

They got in their seats and buckled their seatbelts. Fraz cranked the engine, but to his horror it wouldn't start! "Oh _no_!" he cried in panic. He cranked the engine again, but it still wouldn't crank. Valerina placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Don't panic Fraz. We'll just go back in there and ask for help. Realizing that Valerina was right Fraz calmed down. "You're right Valerina! C'mon let's go!" he cried. They unbuckled their seatbelts and exited The Hoog.

As they re-entered the restaurant Valerina followed Fraz down the hallway towards Mr. Barker's office. They approached the office door, where Fraz knocked on it. The door opened and there stood Mr. Barker. A look of joy crossed his face when he saw Fraz. "Fraz my boy! It's so good to see you!" he cried. He gave Fraz a hug—Fraz returning the hug. "Hi Mr. Barker. Listen my Hoog is out of gas, and we're stranded here" Fraz said. "Don't fret. I'll give you a ride to the nearest gas station, and fill up your empty gas can" Mr. Barker replied.

At the nearest gas station Mr. Barker's ship landed, and out of it emerged Mr. Barker and Fraz with his gas can. They approached a vacant gas pump. "Wait here while I go inside and pay for the gas" Mr. Barker said. "Sure thing Mr. Barker" Fraz replied. As Mr. Barker went inside the gas station, Fraz began filling his gas can with gasoline. When Mr. Barker came out of the gas station, Fraz's gas can was full. "All full" he told Mr. Barker while holding up his gas can. "Great! I just paid for it! Let's go!" Mr. Barker replied. Fraz followed Mr. Barker to his ship. The ship flew away from the gas station.

Back at Seafood World Mr. Parker's ship parked and he, Fraz, and Valerina emerged from it. "Thanks for everything Mr. Barker!" Fraz said with appreciation. "You're welcome! You and Valerina take care you hear?!" Mr. Barker replied. "We will! Bye Mr. Barker!" Fraz said. The three waved goodbye to each other, as Mr. Barker headed back inside the restaurant. "C'mon Valerina. Let's get going" said Fraz.

Fraz and Valerina headed over to where The Hoog was. Fraz filled The Hoog with gasoline from his gas can. When the gas can was empty again, he screwed on the gas cap. Inside The Hoog Valerina was waiting patiently in her seat as Fraz entered The Hoog. Fraz buckled his seatbelt and cranked the engine, which to his relief started. "Yes!" he cried. The Hoog lifted off out of the parking lot, and into the night sky.

When they made it back to Retrograde all the lights were out, on account everyone was asleep. In the hallway they tip-toed in the dark unable to see. Fraz felt the wall for the light switch and flicked in on. To his and Valerina's horror there stood Miss Boomdeeyay in the hallway, with her hands on her hips, and a dark green facial mask on her face. She looked truly a fright. Fraz and Valerina screamed in horror and clung onto each other trembling. " _Where_ have you two been?! Do you know what time it is?!" she hollered.

"Miss Boomdeeyay I can explain! The Hoog ran out of gas! That's why we're late getting in!" Fraz cried. Miss Boomdeeyay eyed their clothes. "You're dressed up! Did you two go on a date?!" she asked in a low venomous tone. Fraz freaked knowing Miss Boomdeeyay saw right through him and Valerina. "Yes! I admit it!" Fraz cried in defeat. Miss Boomdeeyay had an angry displeased look on her face. "In my office _now_!" she ordered. Fraz and Valerina hung their heads down sadly as they followed Miss Boomdeeyay to her office.

In Miss Boomdeeyay's office Fraz and Valerina were still hanging their heads down, as Miss Boomdeeyay was angrily pacing. Just then she stopped and turned to face them with a furious look on her face. "What were you _thinking_?! Don't you know that relationships between Retrograde couriers are _forbidden_?! It's against Retrograde's rules!" Miss Boomdeeyay yelled. "I'm sorry Miss Boomdeeyay! But I can't help it! I love Valerina to pieces! _Please_ understand!" Fraz cried. "Sure! I understand! I understand that you're _fired_!" yelled Miss Boomdeeyay.

A look of shock crossed Fraz and Valerina's faces. Fraz got down on his hands and knees, and looked up at Miss Boomdeeyay with a pleading look on his face. "No Miss Boomdeeyay! Please don't fire us! We'll work double shifts to make up for it!" Fraz begged. " _No_! You broke a rule, you're fired! You two have a _week_ to find a new place to live! Now _get out_!" Miss Boomdeeyay ordered pointing to the door. Tears ran down Fraz and Valerina's faces as they sadly hung their heads down and left the office.

As they approached Valerina's room, Fraz was sobbing his heart out. "This is all my fault Valerina! If _only_ I had made sure The Hoog had enough fuel before we left, none of this would've happened!" Fraz cried. "It's okay Fraz. I forgive you. It was a careless mistake. We can just stay at a hotel on Job World, until we find a place to live" Valerina replied. "But Valerina! We won't be able to see my brother Guapo and Squeege ever again! Miss Boomdeeyay won't let us come here to visit them! I just _know_ she won't!" Fraz cried. "Then they can come visit us on Job World" Valerina replied.

Valerina took Fraz's hands and looked into his eyes. "It's going to be alright. We'll get through this okay?" Valerina told him and he nodded. Then she hugged him, and gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Fraz" said Valerina. "Goodnight Valerina" Fraz sadly replied. Valerina went inside her room as Fraz headed down the hallway to his and Guapo's room with a heavy heart.

As Fraz entered his and Guapo's room, he heard Guapo snoring loudly. Using the moonlight shining through the window to help him see, he walked over to his and Guapo's closet. He opened it and took out his pink pajamas. He took off his tuxedo, shoes, and cap, and hung his tuxedo up in the closet on a hanger. He changed into his pajamas and approached the bunkbed. He got into his bottom bunk, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

Chapter Three

The next morning in the lounge, Fraz and Valerina were explaining to Guapo and Squeege what happened the night before. "Miss Boomdeeyay fired us, and now we only have a week to find another place to live!" Fraz cried. "No Fraz! You _can't_ leave! You're my brother! I would miss you too much! _Please_ don't go!" Guapo cried. He burst into tears and threw his arms around Fraz—sobbing into his shoulder. Fraz gently patted him on the back and told him "There _there_ Guapo! It's okay. You and Squeege can come visit me and Valerina anytime you want". Guapo broke away from Fraz and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Really? You mean it?" Guapo asked sniffing. "Absolutely" Fraz replied. Guapo smiled and hugged Fraz—Fraz hugging him back.

Just then Miss Boomdeeyay's voice boomed over the intercom. "Attention Retrograde couriers! Today is Inspection Day! Huge Head Fred is coming to inspect Retrograde! So be on your best behavior…or _else_. That is all!" "Sorry guys. Me and Valerina won't be present for Inspection Day today on account we don't work here anymore. We'll be in our rooms packing" Fraz said. "Sure Fraz. We understand" Guapo replied.

At noon Huge Head Fred and his assistant bots arrived for Inspection Day. As they inspected Retrograde, Huge Head Fred noticed that only Guapo and Squeege were present for Inspection Day. "Say Miss Boomdeeyay?! Where are your other two couriers Fraz and Valerina? I only see Guapo and Squeege" Huge Head Fred asked. "They're in their room packing. I fired them last night for breaking one of Retrograde's rules. Which is having a relationship" Miss Boomdeeyay replied.

Huge Head Fred turned to his assistants. "Hand me the rule book please" he told them. The bot that looked like a green hammer handed him the rule book. He opened it and looked through it. "There's nothing here in the rule book that says that Retrograde couriers can't be in a relationship!" he cried. He slammed the rule book shut, and angrily looked at Miss Boomdeeyay. Miss Boomdeeyay was now nervous. "I'm sorry Huge Head Fred. I didn't know" she replied grinning nervously. It was obvious that she was lying through her yellow teeth.

"Well now you know! Now you go and re-hire Fraz and Valerina, or I'm-a-ra gonna have _you_ fired! Understand?!" Huge Head Fred said sternly. "Yes _sir_ Huge Head Fred! Right away!" Miss Boomdeeyay replied nervously. She hurried down the hallways towards Fraz and Valerina's rooms. In Fraz's room he was packing a suitcase when Miss Boomdeeyay entered. "Listen up monkey boy! It turns out that relationships between couriers isn't against Retrograde's after all! So you're not fired!" Miss Boomdeeyay announced. A look of joy spread across Fraz's face. "Oh _thank you_ Miss Boomdeeyay!" he cried with joy. "Yeah yeah! Now get your carcass out there! Huge Head Fred is waiting for you!" Miss Boomdeeyay replied. "Yes ma'am! Right away!" Fraz cried. He stopped packing and followed Miss Boomdeeyay out the door.

Miss Boomdeeyay returned with Fraz and Valerina, where Huge Head Fred and his assistant bots were waiting patiently. "Good to see you Fraz, Valerina" Huge Head Fred said. "You too Fred" Fraz replied. Fraz and Valerina participated in the rest of the inspection. When Inspection Day was over, and Huge Head Fred and his assistant bots left Retrograde, Miss Boomdeeyay asked to see Fraz and Valerina in her office.

They entered her office where she was waiting patiently for them. "You wanted to see us Miss Boomdeeyay?" Fraz asked. "Yes. I'm s-s…I'm s-s-s…I'm s-s-s _orry_ that I fired you two! You can be in a relationship! Just don't act all lovey-dovey around me! Makes me wanna _puke_!" Miss Boomdeeyay apologized feeling nauseated. Fraz and Valerina cheered and hugged each other. "Yeah yeah! Now _get out_!" Miss Boomdeeyay cried. Fraz and happily left the office holding hands. Miss Boomdeeyay picked up the waste basket beside her desk and puked into it.

That afternoon in the lounge Fraz and Valerina were telling Guapo and Squeege that Miss Boomdeeyay unfired them, and told them that they could be in a relationship—that it wasn't against Retrograde's rules. "That's _wonderful_ Fraz! Now you don't have to leave Retrograde!" Guapo cried with joy. "That's _right_ Guapo! I'm here to stay!" Fraz replied. He and Guapo hugged each other tightly. Then broke away from each other, and Fraz and Valerina kissed for the longest time.

The End


End file.
